Colorz: Envy
by Screaming Yo-yo
Summary: PPGZ:greens He hated switching schools. Since his dad was in the army and his mom was dead, he continuously had to move around all the time. He hated having to move. If his dad wasn’t even there with him, why did it matter where he lived?
1. Chapter 1

**A quick note: THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL!!!**

This is a whole new story, **not a follow-up to Colorz: Lust.** Instead of being about the reds, it's about the **greens**.

I haven't planned on adding anything to the red one. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own ppgz. Or ppg. And the names Tobidogu Kano belongs solely to **Kudari-chan. **I used it with permission, too.

And just to let you know, this story gets better. I'm not to fond of the start, but hey. Whatever. I'm lazy.

**Updates: **I'll probably update when I feel like it, so expect one about every week or so.

**Reviewers: **And thanks so much to all the people that review:D You make me very happy, which in turn makes me feel like writing. I don't really respond to reviews that much. (sorry!) I'll work on that. Would you rather me comment or write more for the story? xD

So without anymore of my rambling, here we go!

Enjoy!

-+-+-+-

Kano wearily stepped out of the principle's office at Tokyo High School. A brand new school, a brand new year... He sighed.

He hated switching schools. Since his dad was in the army and his mom was dead, he continuously had to move around all the time, thus making him a typical 'army brat'. His dad tried to be there for him, but that normally meant Kano was on his own for just about everything. All his dad did was supply the cash he needed to survive. He had to buy his clothes, shop for food, and pay bills by himself, very unusual for a 16 year old sophomore.

He sighed again. He hated having to move. If his dad wasn't even there with him, why did it matter where he lived? He would just get a letter in the mail from his dad, telling him he needed to be packed and ready to go in the airport by a specific time that day. No time to say goodbye to friends and give them his new address, so he never could keep the friends he had worked so hard to make.

He didn't understand why everyone let him live alone. He figured someone somewhere would have a problem, but he figured his father had pulled a few strings to let him stay by himself. He smirked. Living with someone else? It would kill him. He'd been accustomed to being alone for so long that having someone else there would destroy his system.

Kano was indifferent towards the world because the world had always been indifferent towards him. He never had anyone to ask him how he was feeling or what he liked to do. No permanent friends like other kids, and not enough time to adjust to become a part of one of the cliques.

Moving... did he mention he hated it? This time he had convinced his dad he was staying in Tokyo for a whole year. He liked Tokyo City, a lot.

Probably because of the incident that occurred two years ago.

He had come to visit his father's base, and was sent out to Tokyo City to have fun. Obviously, his dad wanted him to feel important and loved by bringing him to the Military Outpost, but had no real need for the boy.

But he was glad he was walking in the park at that moment, when a black light struck down on him and turned him into Butch.

Kano smiled. Butch... his alter ego. Not that he was a crazy schizophrenic with two minds, he just could transform to enjoy being able to fly and fight.

Not that he ever got the chance anytime besides when he was home alone, which was always. But nevertheless, he rather enjoyed his lonely life.

And was ecstatic at the thought of being able to stay in one place for a year! A whole year! He grinned. He had time to adjust, time to meet friends, time to join sports teams, _and time for the ladies_.

He looked down at the schedule. Room 231, Chemistry. Just what he needed to start his day.

He jogged up the steps, his backpack hanging off his left shoulder. How long had it been since he'd been in school?

"2 weeks, at least..." He mumbled, as he knocked on the wooden door leading into room 231. Why the administrative people didn't just tell him to go to the only lab in the whole damn school...

The door swung open, and an elderly, irate woman stood below Kano. She had gray hair pulled back into a tight bun, ugly glasses that appeared to be from the 80s, and a thin gray mustache just above her lips, that were drawn into a thin line.

"Well?! Are you going to stand in there all day or come in?!"

Kano blinked. _What a... charming lady._

He stepped into the room, and all eyes were on him.

"Are you going to tell us your name?! Well?!"

Kano sweatdropped. "Tobidogu Kano."

The teacher snorted. "That's Tobidogu Kano ma'am to you, you understand?! Well?!"

Kano just stared at her, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Just go sit in the back, Tobidogu, next to Matsubara. And don't get in trouble!!!"

"Hai."

"That's Hai ma'am to you! Well?! Get a move on!"

Kano stumbled to the back row, and dropped his backpack on the floor next to his desk. And sighed. Not even a full day and he was beginning to rethink his hopes about Tokyo City, until a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry about the bitch."

Kano's head snapped to the side to study the person who had spoken.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, don't worry about the bitch. Mitchellson put laxatives in her coffee anyway. She should be outta here in five minutes."

"MATSUBARA!!! PAY ATTENTION!!! WELL?!"

"Whatever you say Mrs. Bihl..." The kid slid down into his seat, still not paying attention at all. Kano smirked. He had an idea who his first potential friend candidate would be.

"This equation is atmospheric pressure blah blah blah mass blah lift blah blah calorimetry blah blah quiz... well?!" Mrs. Bihl lectured to a class full of bored kids, until at exactly 8:17 she felt the need to excuse herself.

"Only momentarily...well?!" And with that, Mrs. Bihl was gone the rest of the period.

The kid next to Kano smirked when she left. Kano began to summon his courage, to try to start a conversation, but the kid did it for him.

"What's up, new kid?"

He looked at the boy next to him, relieved he didn't have to break the ice.

"That's Tobidogu Kano to you, well?!" He imitated, causing the boy to burst out laughing. He punched Kano lightly on the shoulder.

"I like you, new kid. But seriously, what's up? Where you from?"

Kano grimaced. "I'm not telling you anything until you stop calling me 'new kid', got it?"

The boy laughed again. "Alright, alright. Relax, Tobidogu."

Kano smirked. "I'm from the USA, West Coast, California."

The boy looked at him. "No way! Isn't the surfing there amazing?"

Kano grinned. "Yeah, it is! You surf?"

The boy looked smug. "I play just about any sport imaginable, thank you very much."

Kano couldn't keep the grin off his face. Here he was, making a friend, not to mention one that played sports!

"You play soccer?"

"Hell yeah. After school, new kid. Meet me on the field and I'll whip your ass."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

The two exchanged smirks.

"You know where the soccer field is, Tobidogu?"

"I'll find it Matsubara, and I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try. I'm friggin' captain of all the school's athletic teams."

"That might change."

"What, you challenge me? I'd like to see you _try_!!!"

"Psh, I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back, you kidding me?"

"Oh? We'll see about that this afternoon, won't we?"

Their eyes met, the friendly competition between the two skyrocketing.

Then the bell rang, breaking the staring contest. Kano watched the kid pick up his stuff and turn to face him.

"What do you have next?"

"What?"

"I said, you dumbass, what do you have next?"

Kano stared.

_Did he just call me a dumbass...?_

"I am not a dumbass!"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What do you have next?"

Kano glanced down at his schedule.

"Math. With Dr. Marshall."

The kid flinched and grabbed his schedule from his grasp before Kano could say anything else.

"Damn, Tobidogu. You got all the bitchiest teachers at this place! It sucks to be you!" The boy exclaimed, handing back his schedule and leaving the room.

"Matsubara!"

The kid poked his head back through the door.

"What NOW, new kid?"

"What's your name?"

"Kaoru. Matsubara Kaoru. Was that it? Dude, we're already late for 2nd period. You'd better haul major ass, Dr. Marshall is room 316, in the building across from this one. I got English, the floor below us."

Kano's eyes widened.

"Damn! Why don't you tell me these things?"

The kid laughed at him again.

"It's not my fault you can't read, Tobidogu."

And with that, Kano was left standing shocked and alone in the now empty chemistry lab.

_It's going to be a hell of a day..._

-+-+-+-

Once again, in case you didn't read my note, this isn't a sequel (I bet you could guess) and the name Tobidogu Kano belongs to Kudari-chan.

**Please review:D**


	2. Chapter 2

After being late to Dr. Marshall's class, Kano scored an after-school detention, which did not bode well with him because was supposed to meet his rival at the soccer field. 30 minutes ago.

Kano sighed. Matsubara was going to be pissed. But his detention did provide the time he needed to sort out his awkward day. Many girls had hinted they liked him, but he didn't really want a girlfriend these days. He had many old ex-girlfriends, all of who were rather stupid and not to mention skanky. What had he found so attractive about them again?

_Those airheads probably still wonder where I am_...

The corners of Kano's mouth twitched slightly upward, forming a tiny smile. The simple notion that those girls still cared for him, he found it hilarious. Didn't they know that independence is strength?

"Strength is everything!" He mused aloud, as Dr. Marshall finally walked into her room.

"It's your first day. Why are you in my room, after school?

"You gave me detention. For being late."

The teacher paused, looking shocked.

"Did I? That's unfortunate. Why would I do that to you on your first day of school? You probably didn't even know where you were going! You're free to go, and I apologize for my bad judgment."

Kano stared at the crazy, psychotic devil-woman in front of him. He was late... to a game... a SOCCER game... because this idiot couldn't make up her mind?! Kano grit his teeth, picked up his bag, and jogged out of the classroom.

_Matsubara is going to friggin KILL me_...

-+-+-+-

Matsubara Kaoru was lying on her back in the middle of one of the school's soccer field, watching clouds float by. He was over 45 minutes late. Who was late for a soccer game?!

_The idiot... I told him I'd give him directions, but nooo. What is it with men and getting directions?!_

She sighed, glancing towards the goal on her left. She was surprised to see the outline of a figure, dashing towards her. She grinned a bit. He had the guts to make her wait for 45 minutes?! HER?! Didn't he know who she was by now?!

He flopped down next to her, panting and sweaty.

She turned her head to look at him.

"You're late."

He grinned. "Fashionably, mind you."

Kaoru scoffed. "You? Fashionable? The two words don't belong in the same sentence."

"It's not my fault I got a detention for being late to Dr. Marshall's class! If someone had told me to hurry..."

"Oh? And now it's my fault?"

"Well, yeah..." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You still up for a game?"

Kaoru rolled over on her side and gave him a skeptical look.

"It wasn't my fault, and you know it! But yeah, I'm up for a game. I get ball first!"

"No way! I do!"

"Think of it as return for being late."

"I wouldn't have been late, if you hadn't..."

Kaoru stuck out her hand. "Don't even start that again."

And with that, the two picked themselves up off the grass and began their game.

-+-+-+-

After Kaoru's 5 to 4 victory over Kano, the two sweaty teens picked up their bags and began on their trek home, joking and laughing and discussing sports along the way. Kano shared the few stories he had about himself and his father, and Kaoru shared her stories about her family as well. Kano complained to Kaoru about how much he hated moving, and Kaoru laughed and told him it was better than being in one spot for your entire life. The two were laughing about some soccer player's name when they both stopped cold at the sound of girly screeches.

Kano turned to Kaoru. "Is that...?"

She nervously looked back, her eyes widening seeing the swarm of girls running to catch up to the pair.

"Oh my god, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, TOBIDOGU!!!"

And the two took off, sprinting as fast as they could. The girls were gaining, though. They had a rather large head start due to the greens' initial frozen shock.

Kano glanced over at Kaoru, who was also now running frantically through the park alongside him.

"Do you always get chased like this?"

Kaoru turned around, willing herself to go faster when she saw how close the girls were.

"Basically."

Kano twitched. "That sucks."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Suddenly, Kano spotted a bathroom. _Could that work?!_

He grabbed Kaoru's arm and hauled her into the boy's bathroom after him, slamming the door shut.

He glanced at Kaoru. "Will they come in here?"

Kaoru looked around nervously. "Probably not. Girls, um, normally don't go in the guy's bathroom, you know."

Kano smirked. "Good to know." He saw Kaoru looking around, seemingly out of place. He raised a brow.

"What, Matsubara? Never been in a bathroom before?" He taunted.

Kaoru looked back. "Duh, of course. I've just never thought of hiding in here."

Kano smirked. "You can thank me anytime." He then put his ear up to the door.

"I think we're home free. I gotta go, I have a ton of stuff to get done." And Kano pushed open the door, and this time Kaoru was left standing all alone.

"Well, I'd better get out of the opposite gender's bathroom. People would get ideas..." She muttered, as she left the place and headed towards him home.

She allowed herself a small smile. _Kano's not that bad of a person... for a guy._


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week, Kano and Kaoru became great friends. They would meet on the field after school just about every day to play soccer. Kano met new people mostly by being introduced to them by Kaoru, who seemed to know just about everyone in the entire school. The two greens got into all sorts of trouble, earning them detentions just about every lunch period. They would laugh it off, and use the time to plan their next prank. Kano was glad to have found such a great guy in Tokyo.

But he also noticed Kaoru's random excuses. He would make up some stupid excuse, like "my spleen just exploded, I need to get makeup!" and run out of the room, and not return for hours. Kano smirked. He'd have to figure out a way to join this class-cutting revolution. He heard about two other girls that did the same thing, skipping class all the time.

_Hm... Matsubara must have some lady friends..._ He grinned. He definitely needed to join in, then. How long had it been since he'd gone on a date? _Too long... and a few of the girls here aren't that bad..._

He also heard about the amazing Power Puff Girls Z that saved Tokyo from dangerous monsters and certain impending doom. He figured the girls must have gotten their powers the same way he had acquired his. Kano wasn't going to say anything, because that would only force him to reveal his identity. He wasn't going to do that for just anybody. Maybe only for someone special.

Kano gazed out the window of his English class, observing the rain and the way the single droplets ran down so gracefully. He smiled. He and Kaoru were going to have a blast playing soccer today. There wasn't anything he could look forward to more, right now, then getting out of this boring class.

-+-+-+-

Kano walked outside, his bag dragging on the wet ground as the rain pummeled down. It was raining much harder than he thought. Of course, that wasn't going to stop him from his game! He headed towards the field, meeting up with Kaoru as she exited the 300 building.

"Hey, dude."

"Hey... Kano, maybe we should just go home today."

Kano was alarmed. "Why?! Soccer is fun in the rain, you know that!"

"Yeah, but it's so hard, I mean, I can barely see you!"

"Well, that means it'll be a high scoring game!"

"But... I mean... what if we get hurt...?"

Kano chuckled. His best friend could be so girly sometimes.

"Relax, Matsubara, relax. Nobody's going to get hurt! Besides, it's Friday, what else do ya got to do?"

He heard Kaoru's reluctant sigh, but she continued to walk by his side.

"You owe me, you know. For playing in the rain with you."

"Oh? Do I, now?"

"Yep." Kaoru pulled a soccer ball from their storage place, a hollow in a random tree. "Ready?"

"Of course I am, Matsubara. Bring it on!!"

So the two began their game, getting soaked to the skin and covered in mud. They couldn't see anything, and ended up colliding with each other countless times. They stepped on each other. They each got hit it the face with the ball a few times. Yet they still were having a great time, until Kaoru lost her footing and slipped, the back of her head slamming against a rock jetting out from the ground. At first, Kano thought nothing of it because they each had fallen many times due to the rain. But when Kaoru didn't respond to him after a few seconds, he couldn't help but get worried. He could barely see, and the rain showed no sign of letting up. In fact, it seemed to be getting worse, as lighting began to strike in the distance.

"MATSUBARA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kano shouted, becoming panicked for his friend.

_Damn it, where the hell is he!?!_

Kano eventually stumbled upon Kaoru's unconscious body. He bent down in the rain to take a pulse.

_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!! Why didn't I just listen to him, for once?!_

"_**But... I mean... what if we get hurt...?"**_

He was relieved that Kaoru had a pulse, as well as she was breathing. But as Kano leaned closer in to look for injury, there was nothing he could find. No blood, no nothing. But as Kano watched her shiver, he knew he had to get her somewhere dry and warm. He tried to remember where Kaoru lived, but Kaoru never had mentioned it to him. So he decided to take her with him.

He slung her bag as well as his over his shoulders, and then went to pick up his friend. He grimaced, as the weight of the bags and her body was just too heavy for him to carry that far. He sighed, and transformed into Butch. He lifted Kaoru's body and the two bags and soared off towards his home, praying that Kaoru would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Kano fumbled through his pocket for his key. Muttering to

himself, he dropped one of the two bags onto the ground and shifted Kaoru so he was holding her on his hip, with her arms around his neck. He angrily opened the door, dragging the bags as well as Kaoru's soaked, unconscious body into the room. He shut the door and turned on the lights, then moved closer to her so he could examine what had happened.

The first thing he noticed was nothing about her state of health. Due to the rain, Kaoru's loose shirt clung to her curves, flamboyantly showing off her figure.

Kano's jaw dropped a few inches lower than he thought possible, and all he could do was stare at the rising and falling motion of her chest. He bent over and tilted her head up to look at her.

The only response he got was shivering.

Kano was mentally killing himself. How could he be so dense as to not know her gender! No wonder she was so freaked out in the boys' bathroom! He sighed and scooped her into his arms, carrying her off to get her warm.

-+-+-

Kano had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Kaoru was sleeping in front of his on his bed, in one of his t-shirts and one of his older, smaller pair of boxers. Changing her clothes had been one of the most humiliating experiences in his life. He felt like such a wuss. What kind of man is embarrassed over female anatomy? He looked over at Kaoru and immediately blushed again.

He had to give her some credit; she definitely knew how to hide her bodacious body. He slapped his forehead and gave himself a mental pep talk.

_Snap out of it, Kano! She's still your best friend, only you know she's a girl now. Not to mention she has hot soccer skills, almost as hot as her body, you know..._

"DAMN IT!" He got up and paced around the room. The mental pep talk had not worked. Not at all. He sighed. How was he supposed to take this? He could take his best friend being a girl. Yes, that was okay. She proved herself cool.

But an absolutely, incredibly hot girl?! How was ANY guy supposed to handle that?! Kano furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. This whole 'talking to himself about his problems' thing wasn't working. He was just getting excited over his friend... who happened to be lying on his bed asleep in his room in the middle of the night on a Friday evening when they were the only two in the house...

Kano left to take a cold shower.

-+-+-

He was not a chef. He didn't know how to create amazing soufflés or exotic dishes. But if you were in need of Easy Mac, Tobidogu Kano was your guy. He made a double recipe, because he figured once Kaoru woke up she'd probably be hungry.

"I mean... she even has a unisex name! How's a guy supposed to know?!"

"Know what?" Kano turned to the side, seeing Kaoru leaning on the counter, grinning at him. "Some of that had better be for me."

Kano stared at her. She wasn't embarrassed he had changed her, or angry about it or anything?

"You... okay?" He managed to stutter.

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll have a mega bruise on the back of my head, though. I told you we shouldn't have played in the rain!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It was my entire fault you were hurt! I should have been more careful! I should have listened to you! Please forgive me?"

Kaoru stared at Kano, speechless. She then gave him a good smack across the face.

"You idiot, it wasn't your fault. What is wrong with you?" She reached over and took the entire bowl of Easy Mac. "You're being weird..."

Kano blinked, as he realized he was acting differently only because he now knew she was a female. _Not only that, your bitch just stole your Easy Mac!!!_

"Hey!!!"

Kaoru turned around, a spoon shoved into her mouth and cheese on her face. She swallowed and gave him a big smile.

"You... go make more!"

"What?! No way! Cooking is a woman's job! You do it!"

"Hell no! You made it perfectly! Besides, if you don't make it you won't get to eat any, because this bowl is _mine_!!!"

"What?! No fair!"

And with that, Kano pounced on Kaoru, sending them both to the ground. The Easy Mac flew up in the air, landing on Kano's head. Kaoru couldn't contain her laughter, and practically died laughing as she helped Kano pick the macaroni out of his hair.

"You know, Kano... you aren't the brightest crayon in the box..."

"Shut up, Kaoru..."

She raised her eyebrows. "What, no 'Matsubara'?"

Kano looked at her oddly. "Well, normally girls aren't called by their last name, you know..."

Kaoru laughed. "I guess so, but you always have. I don't know; do whatever you want." She walked out of the room with a yawn, peeping her head back in to declare "I'm going to sleep."

Kano watched her go, a smile growing wider and wider on his face as he finished cleaning the kitchen and his hair of their little mess.

"She really is one in a million..."

**Heh. I bet you all hate me. I don't blame you. I have about 9 more chapters I've written on this. I'm just a lazy ass, I know. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kano was confused. Why was she so comfortable around him? Didn't she understand he was a guy and she was a girl?! And that meant attraction and lust and passion and more cold showers? He sighed, rolling over to look at her.

Yes, they were in the same bed. But it wasn't like they were going to do naughty things. She was sound asleep, lying on her stomach with her face turned toward him, her hands clenched into her pillow. He sighed again, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Why was he going nuts over her? She was just a girl. He had met and dated girls before. _Never one like this..._ He stared up at the ceiling. It was 3 am, and he hadn't slept a wink so far. He was too preoccupied with her. And he was also afraid if he fell asleep, they'd wake up in an awkward position and she'd pound the crap out of him. He knew she wasn't ready for anything besides friendship. So why was he?

He glanced at her again. _Well, if she weren't so pretty it wouldn't be a problem!_ He smirked, as a trail of drool landed onto her pillow. She'd kill him if she ever heard him refer to her as 'cute'.

He rolled away again, determined to get sleep. He figured they'd go do something together tomorrow. Maybe like a date.

He smirked._ It'll be a date when hell freezes over..._

-+-+-

The next morning, much to Kano's relief, there was no awkward waking-up situation. Kaoru was taking a shower in his bathroom when he woke up, so he sauntered out into the kitchen in his boxers to make something for breakfast. He gave one good look at a carton of eggs and settled on cereal. He whipped out a box of Rice Krispies and poured himself a bowl. He also grabbed a mug of coffee. He was calmly eating his cereal, trying to get his brain to start its normal functions, when Kaoru peeked her head into the room, blushing.

"Kano?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... can I borrow some of your clothes or something?"

"Don't you have extra in your bag?"

He watched her blush and whisper something.

"What was that, Matsubara?"

She looked over at him, her face turning redder. He grinned.

"I... I only have underwear... and an extra bra..."

"Yeah, go ahead. Just wear whatever you can find that fits."

She smiled at him. "Thanks!" And with that, she was gone.

He went back to his cereal, dumping out the coffee. His hormones provided the boost he needed for the day. He shook his head. If she found anything that actually fit, he'd treat her to ice cream.

-+-+-

"So, Tobidogu... what's with the ice cream?" Kaoru looked up at him questioningly, sporting an old pair of soccer shorts and a large shirt.

He grinned. "I felt like it, Matsubara. Are you saying you don't want any?"

"Hell no. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, and step on it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The two waited in line at the stand, then went on a walk through the park. The rain from the day before created open blooms in flowers, as well as dewy grass and an abundance of bugs. Kaoru and Kano went to an open field and started up a soccer match, until Kaoru jumped into a tree screaming her head off.

"Kaoru?" Kano stared up at her disbelievingly.

"Um... well, you see... tsk... the thing is..."

"Spit it out, Matsubara..."

"I'mafraidofspiders..."

"You're WHAT?!"

"I'mafraidofspiders..."

Kano put a hand to his ear. "You're _WHAT?!_"

Kaoru looked down at him, pissed. "I SAID I WAS AFRAID OF SPIDERS, DAMN IT! AND THERE WAS A FRIGGIN HUGE ONE!!!"

Kano blinked._ Spiders... out of everything in the entire world, she's scared of spiders..._

"If I kill it, will you come down?"

"Maybe..."

"Fine. Where was it?"

"On the ground."

"No shit, Sherlock. Where on the ground?"

"Like, over there somewhere..."

"Okay... gimme a second."

Kano walked over to the area Kaoru had pointed to. _Such a tough girl, and she's scared of spiders..._ He chuckled.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?!"

Kano turned his head around to look at the girl screaming from above.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your huge smil-OH MY GOD, KANO IT'S ON YOU!!!"

Kano looked down to his shoe, seeing a daddy long-leg spider crawling over it. He bent down and picked it up by its leg.

"This guy? He can't hurt you, you know."

"..." Kano heard a thunking noise, but shook it off. He was fascinated with the spider.

"Seriously. These guys are the nicest kind there are. You don't need to worry."

"..."

"I'll bring him over to you to show you, okay? There's no need to be afraid, Kaoru... KAORU?!" Kano turned around to see Kaoru, who had fainted from the tree.

"God... well that didn't work out well. She's going to get a concussion one of these days." He walked over and shook her awake.

"Kano, I swear if you ever do that again I'll kill you."

"What did I do?"

"You... you TOUCHED one! That's disgusting!"

He laughed. "Kaoru, you're such a girl..." He got up, pulling her up as well. "So, let's continue our game...?"

"Yeah. But if I see another spider, you're in charge of killing it, you understand? If you don't, I won't hesitate to beat your ass in."

Kano smirked. "What if I collect spiders, just to put in a jar and give to you for your birthday?"

Kaoru stared at him in horror. "You wouldn't _dare!_"

Kano only returned the horror-stricken look with a cheerful smile.

"When is your birthday, exactly?"

"Psh, you're too late for that. It was about 3 weeks ago, mid-August."

Kano grinned, an idea popping into his head. "Then I'll take you out to dinner tonight!"

Kaoru stared at him. "_WHAT?!_"

"Yes! Due to the fact I missed your birthday, I'll take you out on a splendid date tonight to make it up to you!"

"But... I don't want to go on a date... you have to get dressed up and stuff..." She wrinkled her nose.

Kano grinned at her. "Which is exactly why I want to take you out. I know you'll love getting ready with your two girly friends, eh?"

Kaoru punched him in the shoulder. "I hate you, but thanks."

"But thanks?"

"Yeah... everyone always forgets my birthday because it's so near the beginning of school. Normally no one even cares." She turned to smiled at him. "So thanks. What time will you be by to get me?"

Kano blinked, shocked. _She's... she's ACCEPTING? _"Um... how about 7-ish?"

"Okay, see you then!" And Kaoru was off in a heartbeat.

Kano blushed.

-+-+-

Demon: DAMN IT!! WE HAVE A 911 SITUATION HERE! HELL JUST FROZE OVER!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru skipped along, receiving odd looks from everyone she passed. Most people knew Kaoru, due to her pro-wrestling father, and they knew that Matsubara Kaoru never _skipped._

However, this was a completely new situation. She had a date, her _first_ date, tonight at 7! She couldn't contain her grin. She whipped out her compact, stopping to lean against a lamppost as she called her friend.

"Miyako? How do you feel about you and Momoko getting me ready for my first date?"

A delighted squeal was the only answer Kaoru received. She sighed, knowing her friends would enjoy dressing her up much more than she would enjoy being dressed up. But it was for him...

She shook her head. He was her best friend! There was no way he felt anything for her. He was just nice.

And they were just friends. That was it. Nothing more. She began to walk over to Miyako's house, which was practically a mansion. She smirked. Miyako's grandmother was so rich; it amazed Kaoru that Miyako wasn't a spoiled brat.

She rang the doorbell, only to be greeted by huge hug from her ecstatic blonde pal. Miyako graciously took her bag upstairs for her, as Kaoru followed behind nervously.

"So, um... Miyako... what exactly are you guys going to do to me?"

"Well, there's your hair, nails, clothes, makeup... you do shave, right?"

Kaoru made a disgusted face. "Of course I shave!!!"

"Then that's one less thing we'll have to do. Your hair will be so much fun!"

Kaoru sat on Miyako's bed, watching her friend flutter around in a lovesick way.

"Your first date! That's so precious, Kaoru! Who is it with? Is he cute? Oh, is it that boy you've been hanging around with recently? He's so fine, Kaoru, Momoko will be so jealous!"

Kaoru blushed. "Yeah... it's with him. But it's no big deal, okay? We're just friends. He's taking me out for my birthday and..."

"OH MY GOD!" Miyako squealed. "Your birthday?! That's even cuter! Oh, now we definitely need to put you in some heels!"

"But I can't walk in heels, Miyako."

"Sure you can! Here, put them on now so you can practice!" Miyako pulled a pair of black open-toe heels from her closet, and dropped them on her friend's lap as the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's Momoko! You put those on, and I'll go get her! She said she was bringing some of her stuff too! We're going to pick you out the cutest outfit ever!" Miyako bounded out of the room.

Kaoru sighed, slipping off her tennis shoes and socks and pulling on the heels. She stood up cautiously, taking a few awkward steps around Miyako's room. She was glad to have made her friends so excited, but regretted telling them it was her first date. A normal date they probably wouldn't have gone crazy over.

Watching the two excited girls discuss what color eye shadow she should wear completely changed her mind. They would go crazy over anything, as long as it gave them the opportunity to dress Kaoru up.

-+-

So they put Kaoru through what she would later recall as "absolutely, terrifyingly realistic hell". They did her nails and toenails a lovely shade of light green. They applied green eye shadow as well as mascara and eye liner, but not without a bit of a struggle causing the girls to transform and wrestle for a moment.

As Momoko and Miyako argued over what shirt she should wear, Kaoru was horrified at how short the skirt was. It barely covered anything. It was Miyako's jean miniskirt, and it really was MINI.

"Miyako, where do you wear this skanky thing?"

"Oh, on dates! Like the one you're going on. Don't worry, we're going to have you wear tights."

"_TIGHTS_? WHAT THE HELL?!"

Momoko gave Kaoru a funny look. "You'll be cold if you don't." She replied motherly, when an idea flashed through her mind. She grabbed Miyako and hauled her out of the room, calling back to Kaoru, "Just pick a shirt!"

Miyako yanked Momoko's hand of her collar.

"What was that for?! I wanted her to wear the cute green one!"

"Yeah, don't worry. She will. But listen, no tights!"

"What! Why?!"

Momoko got a devilish look in her eye. "Well, if she's cold, he'll have to help her somehow, right?"

Miyako got the hint, grinning back at her friend. "You're so naughty, Momoko. But okay, no tights!"

They giggled, then raced back into the room to force Kaoru to wear the cute green shirt instead of the black one she'd found in the back of Miyako's closet.

-+-

At 5:30, the girls decided it was time to tackle Kaoru's hair.

"You know, I could just wear my hat..."

"NO!!!"

"YOU CAN'T!!!"

And her two teammates sat her down in front of a mirror and began to fiddle with Kaoru's hair.

"We could do it in pigtails, like mine."

"Yes, but that's not very Kaoru."

"No, and neither is a ponytail."

"I agree. How about a bun?"

"Oh! I like that!"

"Let's do it!"

So for 45 minutes, Kaoru endured the pain of having two inexperienced cosmetologists play with her hair. Once they created a disaster, they called Miyako's grandmother who entered and had Kaoru's hair perfect in 10 minutes flat.

"Why didn't you just call her to begin with!?!"

Momoko and Miyako exchanged nervous smiles.

"Well, Kaoru-chan..."

"DON'T KAORU-CHAN ME!!!"

"We just wanted to see if we could do it. That's all."

Kaoru sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Alright, is there anything else for me to do?"

"Get dressed!"

-+-

Momoko and Miyako grinned at their finished project. Kaoru stood before them in simple black heels, with a black mini skirt (Kaoru had refused to go if she had to wear the 'skanky' one) along with a lime green shirt. She had silver dangling earrings, and her hair was pulled into a little bun with a black scrunchie around it.

"So... I look okay?"

"Adorable!" Miyako sighed dreamily. "You're going to have so much fun!"

"You look so cute!"

Kaoru smiled, thanking them for their help.

"Anytime, Kaoru! But you need to get to wherever you agreed to meet!"

"Yeah! It's 6:40!"

Kaoru stared at them blankly. "I have 20 minutes, you two."

"NO, GO NOW!!!" was the unanimous answer she received. So she left.

Momoko smiled. "She's going on a date! Finally!"

Miyako turned to her and laughed. "With the guy you currently are obsessed with."

"WHAT?! She's dating Tobidogu Kano!? No way!"

"Yes way. It must have slipped my mind." Miyako walked away from a steaming Momoko, thinking. _Go get him, Kaoru._

-+-

Kaoru was back at her house, waiting patiently. It was now 7:10._ Where is he? Would he stand me up_?

-+-

Kano was pissed. He didn't know where she lived, and he was late! _She's probably going to hate me_. He sighed, pulling out his cell phone and calling her.

He waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Kaoru, listen... I'm sor..." Kano flinched as a stream of cuss words directed at him whizzed through the phone.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't know where you live, so yeah."

He heard her quick apology and utterance of directions to her house. He smiled.

"Thanks babe. See you in a few minutes." He hung up quickly, thinking over their short conversation. He immediately flushed red.

_I... I didn't mean to call her babe... Way to make her even more pissed..._

-+-

Kaoru closed her phone, blushing outrageously. _He... he called me "babe".._ She grinned. _Maybe this dating thing won't be as bad as I thought..._


	7. Chapter 7

Kano hastily jumped out of his car and jogged up to Kaoru's front door. He was completely out of breath, and rested his head on the doorframe, panting for a few seconds. He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts with a green t-shirt, a black hoodie covering it. He reached over to ring the doorbell when he heard a chuckle. He tilted his head to the right, spotting Kaoru leaning on the wall across from him.

_And she... woah..._ He let his eyes wander down her figure, momentarily lingering on a few key spots of his greatest interest.

_Those legs... DAMN, they're fine! Damn, SHE'S fine!_

"You look... pretty." Kaoru blushed, fidgeting nervously as she played with a loose strand of her hair.

"Thank you. You look nice, too."

He smiled, taking her hand is his. He began walking toward his car, with Kaoru wobbling behind him.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

He looked back at her again and shook his head.

"You can't walk in heels, can you?"

He watched another blush spread over her face, and smiled despite himself. _She's so cute_.

"Um, is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. You couldn't walk without holding on to me, could you?"

"No. Do you mind?"

He felt his face heat up. "N...no, of course not!"

"So, where are we going?" Kano grinned at his friend's question as he opened the passenger-side door for her.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

-+-

Kano escorted Kaoru to a semi-casual restaurant, meaning he took her to a place nicer than his usual dining out at McDonalds or Burger King. It was more like an Applebee's, with a nice atmosphere for a 'first date' couple.

They both ordered All-you-can-eat-rib meals, which ended up a total mess. Both their faces were covered in barbecue sauce.

But the dinner went so smoothly. Kano was amazed at how much he had in common with this girl. She played sports, not to mention she basically looked like his walking twin... He chuckled, listening to her tell a story about her brothers. She really was perfect; covered in barbecue sauce and not rushing off to the bathroom to get it off.

_And her outfit..._ He grinned. He was going to have to take her out more often, just so he could see her in skirts.

"Kano...? Kano, are you listening to me?"

Kano blinked, realizing he had completely zoned out.

"Sorry, Kaoru. Got lost in my thoughts for a moment."

She laughed, taking another bite out of her ribs.

"Well, now I probably have to repeat my whole story, since you obviously have no idea what I said."

"No way! It was something about your brothers' eating habits, right?"

She shook her head, laughing once more. "Not all at, Kano. But that's okay."

They locked eyes, and burst into laughter again.

-+-

When the meal was over, they argued over who should pay and how much. Kano won, obviously, and was quite smug about it.

"So... what now?" Kaoru looked up at her date as they headed towards his car.

"Well, um... what do you want to do?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know, you asked me out! You pick something fun!"

"Alright, alright. How does a walk in the park sound?"

"That sounds nice, I guess."

"Yeah, okay. Park it is."

Awkward silence filled the air, as Kano put the keys into the ignition and headed toward the park.

-+-

Kano blushed, as Kaoru was clinging onto his arm like she would die any moment. After about 20 minutes of walking, he was sure those heels were killing her. But she wasn't complaining or taking them off. And she was freezing. He looked down at her shivering body, mentally cursing. He should have just taken her to the movies. Saw III was supposed to be really good, and he wouldn't mind holding onto her if she got scared.

But this... He frowned. His stupid choice and she was the one suffering. _She did ask you to pick, you know. Chill out. _Kano frowned. _But she also wanted to do something fun..._ He sighed.

"Is it really that bad?"

Kaoru's simple question alarmed Kano, causing him to jump.

"Is what that bad, Kaoru?"

"Walking with me. Your acting like you'd rather be in school."

"No! It's not bad! It's not you, you're fine! Don't worry about it! I'm so sorry, it's not you it's me and..."

Kano stopped. Kaoru was clinging to him as a gust of cold wind swept through the park. He looked down at her, seeing her buried into his chest, still shivering. He pushed her away gently and took of his hoodie. He then handed it to her.

"Put it on."

"What?! But Kano! You'll get cold!"

Kano smirked and gave her a noogie. "I doubt it, Matsubara. Besides, you're already cold."

Kaoru frowned indignantly. "I am not cold! If I were really cold I'd be shivering or something!"

Kano laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist as he dragged her along the path. "You already were, babe."

Kaoru blushed. "I...I..."

Kano looked at her, his left eyebrow raised.

"Okay, fine. You win." She slid his hoodie on, relaxing as his body warmth heated her. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Anything for you, babe. Now, where were we?"

And the two continued to converse on lighthearted subjects as they walked.

-+-

Kaoru waved goodbye as Kano drove away from her house at about 9:25. _Dinner and a walk._ She blushed. _Not bad for a first date!_

She opened the door to her house; creeping up the steps to her room to be sure she didn't wake her younger brother. She slipped into her bedroom, grabbing her pjs and heading toward the bathroom. She glanced into her mirror and stopped short. She was still wearing his hoodie. She smiled softly, taking it off and putting on her pajamas. She then put the hoodie back on, relaxing at its scent, and collapsed onto her bed. She switched off the lights, rolling over.

And she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Kano rolled over, twitching at the annoying beep of his alarm clock. He reached over and slammed it off, breaking it. He stumbled out of bed and began his normal morning routine of a shower and breakfast before heading out to school.

-+-

Kano sauntered through the doors of the 200 building as he approached his first period class. The date had settled in his mind as a simple birthday present, not a date or an actual relationship or anything of that sort. Just a gift for his friend. He plopped down into his chair, sighing.

_Just another boring week..._

-+-

Kano's mood didn't change as he went about his day. His evil chemistry teacher changed the seating chart, and Kaoru now sat next to Korematsu Kaiba. He frowned. Korematsu was basically the biggest womanizer in the school.

He was forced to endure and entire period of Korematsu's constant hitting on his best friend. Luckily for him, Kaoru was not at all interested by the blonde boy's advances.

_Wait... Why do I care so much? She's only my friend!_ He sighed, glancing over to the pair again. Kaoru was now blushing furiously. Korematsu was whispering into her ear, grinning impishy.

Kano became even more irritated. _Yeah, but she's my BEST friend. Who happens to look adorable when she blushes!_

He rubbed his temples, sliding down into his seat. He would be amazed if it could possibly get any worse.

-+- **Mid-October** -+-

School had been progressing decently for Kano. He had mostly A's, a few B's. He and Kaoru continued to hang out after school, but more often than not she left him to go be with Korematsu.

_How I hate that BASTARD_. Kano's teeth clenched as he watched his 'best friend' play around with a senior.

_He's such a slacker. Failed chemistry twice, and she's in love with him? Psh, whatever_.

He frowned, walking past the gleeful pair playing soccer.

"Kano! Come join us!" Kano's eye twitched as he heard Kaoru's voice call out to him.

"Yeah, Dogu! It'll be fun!" Kano also saw straight through Korematsu's little act. _Going along with whatever the girl says to win her over, what a pathetic loser._

Kano ignored them both and proceeded home.

-+-

Every day he watched them like a hawk. Whenever she would come out of a class, Korematsu was there to walk her to the next. She even called him by his first name!

"Kaiba!" He glared as he watched Korematsu and Kaoru. Normally she would have killed the boy that dared to touch her, but she was blushing, _giggling!_

Kano crushed his soda can.

-+-

_Halloween... what a great time of year..._ Kano frowned at his classmates, some who were fully decked out in costumes. The big news was about the old asylum-turned-haunted house. Everyone was planning to go.

Kano smirked. He might have to go check it out with Kaoru, to make fun of the scaredy-cats who went to their school.

-+-

"You're WHAT?!"

"I'm going with Kaiba! He asked me out! I can't go with you, no matter how much fun it would be!"

"Korematsu?! He's such a creep, you know that! Why him?"

"He's not a creep, you jerk! You should be happy for me!"

Kano became even more enraged.

"Happy?! HAPPY?! Not an ice cube's chance in hell I'm happy! He's going to try something funny! And you're going to let him!"

Kaoru gaped at him. "He will not! And I wouldn't let him!"

Kano growled. "Yeah, because you totally stopped him from feeling you up at the last soccer game..."

Kaoru's jaw slammed shut. "I can't believe you, you... you... BASTARD! HE DIDN'T TOUCH ME AT ALL!! I bet you can't even find more friends and that's why you're jealous and..."

Kano cut her off with a ferocious "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" He scoffed at her and pushed her into a wall. "Who would be jealous over you? You're not even that pretty! Your hair is disgusting. No, scratch that, _you're_ digusting!"

Kaoru shoved him in the chest, but he didn't budge. "Why are you being so mean?! Just... just leave me alone! I don't even know you anymore!" She tore away from his arms, wiping a few tears and running towards the girls' bathroom.

Kano stared after her, running his hand through his hair.

_What have I done...?_

_---_

**Yeah. Another short one. And OOC. (heh. my bad...?) I'll update again when this story hits, let's say... 43 reviews.**

**Thanks for putting up with my teeny tiny chapters. The next ones are longer, this one's only like 700 words, i know. Feel free to yell and scream at me all you want. **

**And Happy Summer, everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

In a daze, Kano walked along the sidewalks of Tokyo. Kaoru had been right. He was jealous. And he made her cry. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Matsubara Kaoru did not cry over something small and stupid. So he must have meant something to her and he must have really hurt her.

He sighed, watching as traffic zoomed by. She hadn't let Kaiba feel her up; she was right. He'd made that up out of anger.

He looked left and right as he made his way across the street.

It was all so confusing to him. Why would she just leave him, especially right after that date?

_Yeah... it was awkward, but I mean, Korematsu?_

He glanced up at the setting sun. He always overreacted when it came to people close to him. Kaoru was the closest thing to family he had here. He frowned. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how Kaoru still hung out with him whenever she could. She'd choose him over Korematsu any day.

_So why tonight?_

His aimless wandering eventually led him to Kaoru's front doorstep. He sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets and staring at the doorbell. He stood there for about 15 minutes before he worked up the courage to ring it.

A little green-haired boy opened the door.

"Who are you? Dad says not to talk to strangers, you know, so don't tell him I'm talking to you, okay?"

Kano blinked. "Um... I'm Tobidogu Kano..."

The little boy raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you? Should I know you? What do you want, anyway?"

"I'm a friend of your sister's, I guess. Is she here?"

The little boy got an impish grin. "Oooh, you're Onee-chan's boyfriend, aren't you?"

Kano blushed. "N...no. We're just friends. Is she here?"

The little boy's grin became wider. "Why, going on a _date_?"

Kano glared at him. _He's annoying._ "Is she here?"

"Nope, she's out at some haunted house thing."

Kano bit his lip. It wasn't even dark yet, and they were already gone?

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You wanna come in? I don't know when she'll be back, but you can chill here if you want. But don't tell Dad. Strangers are bad."

"Um, I'm not a stranger anymore."

"Whatever."

Kano followed behind the kid into Kaoru's living room, where a video game was paused. The kid quickly resumed his "Mortal Kombat".

Kano sat down on the sofa, looking around at the pictures. The biggest one was of a woman in a wedding dress.

He got up and looked at it intently.

_Kaoru has her eyes..._

"That's our Mom. I miss her."

Kano turned to the little boy.

"You... miss her? Where is she?"

The kid scratched his ear. "Well, she's in the hospital. Dad and Aniki never tell me anything. But she hasn't been home in forever and sometimes on Saturdays we go and visit her with flowers and stuff. No one likes to talk about it."

Kano stared at the little boy in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Shou."

Kano smiled softly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Shou. So you're home all by yourself?"

Shou was still glued to the television. "Huh? Oh, nah. Aniki is upstairs doing something. He yelled at me to get the door."

"I should go, then. You wouldn't want to get in trouble for inviting in a stranger, would you?"

Shou's eyes widened. "No way! Go! See you later, onii-san."

Kano blushed. "I am not married to you sister."

Shou shot him a big smile. "But you make her happy. She smiles when she talks about you. You can be my Aniki too!"

He ran to Kano and gave him a big hug. Kano slowly returned the hug.

Shou looked up at him, grinning. "Take care of my onee-chan, Aniki!"

Kano smiled down at the boy.

"I will."

-+-

_So she doesn't have a mom either..._ Kano reflected in the park.

_That would explain a lot..._ He sighed. He began to concentrate on juggling his soccer ball.

_This is hard to do in the dark..._

Kano's focus broke when he heard a soft whisper.

"Lemme go..."

"Shut up!" was the harsh reply.

Kano's blood froze. _Was that...? No. There is no way._

He crept over to check out the scene. His eyes widened in shock.

Kaoru was leaning against a tree, practically unconscious, and Kaiba was touching her.

Kano snarled. _That bastard needs to learn..._

"Kaiba... lemme go... I wanna go home..." Kaoru whimpered.

If Kano was angry before, he was now absolutely furious. His nails dug into the tree he was hiding behind. _LET. HER. GO. NOW._

"Kaiba... stop! That hurts..."

Kano watched Kaoru's body collapse. _If he tries anything, I swear..._

"Heh." He could hear Kaiba's smirk. "Bitch fell for it. That drug works to well."

And that was all it took. Kano, or rather Butch, flew out from behind the tree and proceeded to beat the living hell out of Korematsu Kaiba.

-+-

Once the bloody, one-sided beating was delivered, Butch detransformed and raced to Kaoru.

"God, Kaoru!" He propped up her head, shaking her shoulders at the same time. "Wake up! Please, God, just let her wake up!"

Kaoru's eyes opened partway, her incoherent stare locking with his worried gaze.

"Thank God. Alright, Kaoru, just, just stay awake!" He propped her up and squeezed her stomach, causing her to vomit. She coughed violently, pushing away from him.

"Just one more time, babe. Just to get that drug out quicker."

After that, he scooped her up and carried her home.

I _swear. This girl needs to learn to stay out of trouble. She's been unconscious, what, three times now?_ He sighed, floating through the sky.

_Maybe I should sign her up for therapy..._

**---**

**Wow. That was fast. Yeah, I know it's been out of character. But hey- it's cute and fluffy. What else do you need? And this chapter was longer! **

**Let's say... 55 reviews.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kaoru groggily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Wha...? Where am I?"

"Good morning Onee-chan!" Shou peered in through a crack in the door. "Did I wake you up?"

Kaoru smiled softly at her little brother. "No, Onii-chan. You're fine."

Shou opened the door a bit more. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Shou tottered into the room, carrying a glass of water and a bottle of Advil. "See? This is to make you feel better!"

Kaoru laughed, ruffling her younger brother's hair. "Thank you." She downed 2 Advil with a sip of water and turned to her little brother.

"Anything else I should know about? Like, for example, how did I get here?"

Shou grinned at her question. "Aniki brought you here! He said he found you in the woods and carried you because you got drugged and were unconscious and he helped get you in bed and in your PJ's 'cause I couldn't lift you because you're kind of big, Onee-chan, but he helped a lot!"

Kaoru smiled, automatically assuming her other brother had obviously went out to find her after the Haunted House. _Kaiba... screw that jerk. Drugging me? What an ass..._ She frowned.

"So, Onee-chan, once you feel like it will you make me breakfast because Aniki can't cook." Shou looked at his older sister with hopeful, puppy eyes and a little pout.

She laughed. "Alright. Come on."

And the two walked hand in hand down to the kitchen.

-+-+-+-

Kaoru handed her little brother a plate full of pancakes. Shou responded with an enthusiastic "Thanks Onee-chan!" as he began to devour his breakfast.

Kaoru looked up as her older brother walked into the room, yawning.

"Thank you, Aniki." Both of her brothers looked up.

"For what?" Her older one responded.

"For finding me and bringing me home last night, of course." Kaoru answered.

Her older brother laughed. "I did no such thing. Shou-chan said your boyfriend brought you home." He gave her a quick noogie as he grabbed an apple.

"I gotta go. See you two later. Oh, and that Professor called. If you go out, Kaoru, make sure there is someone to watch Shou." He bit a chunk out of the apple. "Dad said he wouldn't be home for..."

"Another few days. I know, Aniki. Now go."

With that dismissal, her older brother was gone. Kaoru turned to Shou who was still devouring his stack of pancakes.

"Shou."

He glanced up to see Kaoru's glare. "Yes, Onee-chan?"

"Kano and I are not married. He is not your Aniki, and you know it." She rolled her eyes, returning to her own stack of pancakes.

"But Onee-chan..."

"What now, Shou? Oh, you're going with me to the lab, by the way."

"Well, Onee-chan, how did you know I was talking about Kano?"

A large blush spread across Kaoru's face.

"Well... I...I mean..."

Shou grinned.

_I bet he is my Onii-san one day._

-+-+-+-

Kaoru sighed, turning to look at Shou. _He is so hyper. Why is he so hyper? Why did I make him pancakes? Why not something like a muffin?_

"Onee-chan? When are you going to get married? Are you getting married today? Can I be a ring-bearer? Can I watch the honeymoon? Are you going to have a baby? What will you name your baby? Will you name your baby after me? Can we get some candy? I like candy. Do you like candy? Do you like Pokemon? I like Pokemon. My favorite is Charizard. What's you favorite Pokemon?"

Kaoru dragged her hyperactive brother into the lab.

"Hey Professor. My bro said you called? What's up?"

Shou looked around. "Wow! This place is so cool!"

Kaoru sweatdropped at her little brother. "Is there somewhere we can put him...?"

Professor Utonium smiled. "Ken!"

Ken came out from the next room, Peach by his side. "Yes, Pa- I mean Professor?"

"Will you watch Matsubara Shou for us?"

Shou grinned at Ken.

Ken frowned in return. "I guess. Come on, follow me."

Shou scampered after Ken. "Hi, I'm Shou! Do you like Pokemon? What's your favorite Pokemon?"

Once the two were out of sight, Professor turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, I've talked to Momoko and Miyako about a certain incident and now I must speak to you."

Kaoru frowned. "What happened?"

Professor turned to the screen. "Do you know Korematsu Kaiba?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Yeah... why?"

Professor turned to Kaoru with a cold expression. "He was found dead this morning in the park."

The color drained from Kaoru's face.

"Wha...what?!"

Professor Utonium sighed. "As I mention previously, I already spoke to Momoko and Miyako. They didn't know Korematsu, therefore cannot have any motive behind killing him."

Kaoru stared. "Wait, you think that I...? Professor, I...!"

Professor held out his hand. "I'm not accusing you, Kaoru. But the police report states only someone with superhuman strength could have given the boy such a beating."

Kaoru frowned. "I... I didn't do it. I went on a date with him last night, but it ended up being a joke so I left."

_It's not too far from being the truth... I don't remember what happened, so it's a pretty good guess._

Professor Utonium frowned. "Then I think we have a new villain. Peach only detected a monster signal for a few moments, and then it was gone. So I'm warning you, just like I warned your other teammates, to be on the watch for this new monster."

Kaoru nodded. "Alright Professor. Thank you for telling me."

She walked through the lab to get Shou.

_Oh my God. He's dead? I was angry at him at the end of the Haunted House, but I don't remember anything past him trying to cool me off with that Vanilla Coke he got me. So that must have been how he drugged me. So anything could have happened._

Kaoru slowly walked, pondering still. Shou pranced up and tugged on her arm.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Kaoru turned to look at the boy. As she did, a realization barreled through her head at top speed.

_Oh. My. God. _

_Was it Kano...?_

**---**

**Another short chapter. I know, loves. But I bet you want to know what's going to happen so badly. And I'm not going to try to hide my evil grin. **

**Man, I'd hate being my reviewer. I take far too long to update, do I not? Let's go for 60 reviews this round.**

**Thank you all for reading! And even more thanks to the people that review, too! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Onee-chan? Where are we going?" Shou glanced up at his older sister who was dragging him through the streets of Tokyo City once more. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Oh, I'm just going to drop you off at Miyako's house so I can go pay a visit to a friend."

Shou perked up. "Are you going to visit Aniki? Why can't I come? Are you going on another date?"

"No! We're not even going out! So quit calling him you brother!"

Shou sighed. "But I wanna stay with you, Onee-chan..."

Kaoru looked over her shoulder to see Shou's puppy pout.

"No, Shou. Not this time. Besides, Miyako's the one with the grandma that likes to make you cookies, remember?"

A huge smile grew on Shou's face. "Really? You think she'd make me cookies?"

Kaoru smiled at her little brother. "I bet she will."

-+-+-+-

Kaoru watched her ecstatic brother gleefully walk hand-in-hand into the kitchen with Miyako's grandmother. She turned to Miyako.

"Thank you so much for watching him, Miyako."

Miyako smiled. "It's not a problem at all, Kaoru! My grandmother just loves having someone little to watch after, anyway. So thank you for bringing him over!" Miyako's smile faded. "Did Professor tell you...?"

Kaoru looked down at the ground. "Yeah. I'm going to do some investigating, which I why I dropped him off."

Miyako raised a brow. "Oh, really?" She remarked sarcastically. "I thought you would be going over to a certain someone's apartment..."

Kaoru blushed. "Well, I mean... maybe he knows something about it, since I, uh, met him at the Haunted House right after and stuff and..."

Miyako put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, Kaoru." She winked. "Your secret is safe with me. Just be sure to investigate after you're through flirting, got it?"

"But Miyako, I..."

Miyako giggled. "It's alright, Kaoru. Here, let me dress you up!"

"No, Miyako, I'm really okay! I promise! Oh God, there's no way I'm wearing that, remember what I said about that?!"

-+-+-+-

10 minutes later, Kaoru was waving goodbye to her friend as she walked away dressed in Miyako's teeny-tiny, not to mention skanky, blue jean mini skirt.

_How do I get myself into these messes?!_ She sighed, walking towards Kano's apartment.

She bit her lip. _And what do I say to him? "Oh, hey Kano, did you kill Kaiba?" That won't work at all. And like he'd fess up. I wouldn't. And how did he have the strength to dish out such a beating, anyway?_

She climbed the stairs and nervously rang the doorbell.

-+-+-+-

Kano rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he fixed himself some Easy Mac for breakfast. He yawned, setting the bowl on the table and ripping open the package of additional add-in cheese.

He was about to take a bite when he heard his doorbell ring.

"It's 1 in the afternoon. No one sane would ring my door at this early hour." He grumbled, as he unhitched the lock and opened the door.

He came face to face with Kaoru. His mouth hung open as his eyes trailed down her body to her legs.

"Um, Kano? Can I come in? It's kind of cold..."

"Yeah..." He stammered, his eyes still glued to her legs. He opened the door wider, letting her squeeze in.

"So, um, what brings you here so early?"

She laughed, poking him in the chest. "It is not early and you know it."

Kano smirked at her. "It is when you were up half the night with your drugged friend."

Kaoru stared at him for a second, then proceeded to give him a big hug, which he happily returned.

She pulled away a bit, so she could see his face.

"But Kano, what happened to Kaiba?"

Kano stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean happened to him? I found you near the Haunted House, by yourself, and I carried you home. Duh. Now lemme go eat breakfast."

Kaoru bit her lip as he walked back into his kitchen.

_Psh, that really worked well._

"But Kano, he died."

Kano spit out the macaroni he was chewing.

"He _what_?"

She dug her foot into the ground. "Yeah, he did. And since I thought maybe you'd seen him last or something, because I was with him and I don't really remember what happened and so I came to ask you but I had to drop by Miyako's to give Shou to her..."

Kano let out a forced grin. "Oh, and how's your brother?"

Kaoru smiled. "He's alright. Miyako's grandmother always makes him cookies. And..."

As Kaoru went on, Kano nervously glanced around the room.

_I... I killed him...?_

_**Yeah, but he deserved it! He was touching your woman!**_

_She's not technically my woman yet..._

_**And she was his? **_

_No... But I killed him. As Butch. What do I tell Kaoru; she's obviously digging for answers. And it that skirt... _

Kano let out a low whistle.

Kaoru shot him an incredulous glare. "_Excuse _me?"

Kano grinned sheepishly. "It's not my fault you're hot, you know."

He watched her speechless expression grow a huge blush.

"And okay, I totally beat up the guy. But I didn't kill him. He drugged you! You're my best friend; what did you expect? Me to just let him get away?"

Kaoru sighed. "No, but are you sure you didn't kill him?"

"Yeah, I said that. Don't you believe me?"

Kaoru stared at the ground and sighed. "I guess..."

Kano grinned. "Good." He patted her on the head.

"You get some lunch or something, I'm going to take a shower. Make yourself at home."

And with that, Kano was gone.

Kaoru whipped out her compact and called the professor.

"Professor Utonium?"

"Kaoru? What is it?"

"Are you sure he's dead? What caused him to die?"

Professor Utonium rubbed his temples. "It seems someone with superhuman strength broke his ribs, which alone wasn't fatal. But one of the ribs punctured the right lung, causing blood to flood the lungs, and therefore Kaiba couldn't breathe."

Kaoru bit her lip. "Well, are you certain it has to be superhuman strength? Couldn't someone really strong just break the ribs?"

"Possibly, but Korematsu Kaiba received other injuries that Ken and I deemed only possible by a monster attack. The bruises were too large for anything else."

"Thank you Professor." She hastily shut her compact.

_So it could have been Kano, except then a monster must have come as well and finished what Kano started. So Kano didn't kill Kaiba._

Kaoru smiled, letting out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"Well that clears that up."

"Clears what up?"

Kaoru leapt 3 feet into the air. "Don't do that!"

"What? Walk into a different room in my house?"

Kaoru scrunched her nose. "It's an apartment."

Kano replied with a roll of his eyes. "You live in one too."

Kaoru turned around, plopping down onto Kano's sofa.

"I don't think you killed him. The news said it had to be a monster."

"A monster, eh? Are they sure they aren't confusing it with Kaiba?"

Kaoru laughed as he dropped next to her, tossing his arm around her shoulders.

"So, babe, it's me and you. Alone in my apartment. And your not really wearing anything."

Kaoru shoved him off the couch. "I am too! And don't even think about it, you pervert!"

Kano laughed, pushing himself up off the floor.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"I see London, I see France, I see Kaoru's underpants!"

"AH! YOU PERVERT!!!" She smacked him across the head.

"I BET YOU FELL LIKE THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUSHED ME, WOMAN!!!" He sat at the other end of the couch.

The two sat quietly in a moment of sulkage, until Kano turned to Kaoru with an impish grin.

"I think black suits you."

Kaoru grinded her teeth, trying to ignore her flushed face.

"I think a black eye would suit you."

He grinned over at her, getting only a venomous glare in return.

"Ah, babe. You're so cute when you're pissed."

"Don't you try to 'babe' me to get your way out of this one!"

Kano hopped up. "But what if I made you some of my specialty dish? On the house?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"White wine, Easy Mac, BBQ Potato chips, and I think I still have some ice cream."

She smirked over at him. "A real Emeril, aren't you?"

Kano returned her smirk with a huge grin. "Anything for the lady. I'll even use actual glasses instead of paper cups!"

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks!"

-+- Meanwhile... -+-

**(A/N: this was going to be another chapter. But it was waaay to short. So here ya go, a double chapter. We can pretend it's one, and it's the longest one in this story, yes?)**

"Hm, and what have we here?"

A tall, skinny figure raised his eyebrows as he watched his screens with much interest.

"Ah, the little green pest has found an object of affection? How delightful!" Kare twirled his martini around, watching the olive dance back and forth.

Instantly, his eyes narrowed and an evil smirk crawled its way across his face.

"This will be fun!"

-+-+-+-

"How is he?! What did you find?!" A distressed, heartbroken woman cried out in the middle of the quiet building.

"Please, Mrs. Korematsu, keep to your seat."

One of the family's many butlers led the traumatized woman back into the plastic chair.

"This morgue only hires those who can perform the best autopsies, madam. The results are clearly stated. Your son is dead."

Mrs. Korematsu didn't bother to stifle her sob. "But there...! It can't be!" She choked out.

The man sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry madam. I truly am. I'd suggest preparation for his funeral. I have advisors and therapists if you need them."

Mrs. Korematsu cringed. "We can afford our own, thank you very much." She stood up, drying her eyes. "Thank you for your time."

She got up, leaving the room. She dried her eyes, remembering what her mother always used to say.

"_A lady never goes into public crying or with puffy eyes. It's simply not proper!"_

-+-+-+-

The coroner sighed, pulling off his remaining rubber glove and tossing it into the closest trashcan. He glanced over to his current work.

_Poor kid. He had his whole life ahead of him._

The man didn't dwell on it long. How could he, when everyday he dealt with dead people with just as tear-jerking ends? He slipped on a new pair of gloves, returning to the dead body. He wrapped the plastic, clear sheet over it, tucking it in the other side to keep it secure. He then slid the wheeling compartment back into the freezer.

The coroner planned to move on to his next project, a convict accused of killing himself with poisons. He just turned the key of the compartment, locking it tightly, and glanced at the name written in boring, black font right below the keyhole.

_**Korematsu Kaiba**_

-+-+-+-

Kare giggled. Not an "Oh, boy! Cute new shoes!" giggle, but more of an "Oh, boy! I just got an absolutely evil idea!" cackle.

He twirled about, this time holding a strawberry daiquiri with a little green umbrella.

He smirked. "I chose the color in your honor, little powerpuff. Do enjoy my... gift."

He cackled as he opened his claw. He blew gently, sending spores floating out into open air.

He grinned. "You know what to do."

And with that, Kare continued his giggling as he watched his spores soar off to make mischief.

-+-+-+-

The coroner sighed again, glancing up at the clock. It read 3 AM, and he was still there, cutting open dead people.

It was hard to get dates. The ladies asked him what he did for a living, and all he could reply with was "Oh, I cut open dead people and see why they died." No one cared about such a morbid thing.

So the man resorted to listening to comedians on his iPod to brighten his thoughts.

As he was distracted, he failed to notice the black spores gliding in from under the doorway, crawling along the freezer searching for their target.

As soon as they found it, they slid in through the cracks and under the plastic sheet, infecting Kaiba's body.

The sliding table zoomed out, crashing against the opposing wall.

The coroner was alarmed; he instantly turned to see what had happened.

And he was face to face with a red-eyed zombie grinning down at him evilly.

And no one was around to hear his screams.

---

**Oooh... incredibly intense, I know. And you still don't have all the answers. I know. I sure am a know-it-all. **

**And this one is long. Proud of me, aren't you? Say yes. It'll make me happy. We're getting close to the ending, I think. I'm not sure if I want to make a sequel or finish it up in this story. Decisions, decisions. **

**Let's go with 69 reviews this round. I know I'm being anal about it, it just gives me enough time to know people have read it.**

**Thank you for reading! Thank you even more for reviewing! **

**And hm. Do you all think a sequel would be good, bad, maybe? Just curious. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ken rolled over, whacking Peach in the head with his arm. Peach stirred a bit, yawning. He nuzzled back into the sheets and took a deep breath.

Then, suddenly, his eyes shot open. His whole body jolted upwards.

"Monster da wan!"

He nudged Ken awake.

"A monster?! Call the Powerpuff Girls Z!"

Peach eagerly complied.

-+-+-+-

Kaoru rolled over as she heard the humming noise.

"Go away. It's too early."

She eventually pushed herself up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She grabbed for her belt, preparing to transform.

"Who the hell attacks the city at this ungodly hour?"

She transformed and quietly flew out her window, ready to meet her teammates to fight the monster.

Unbeknownst to Kaoru, her little brother stared wide-eyed into her room at her window, mouth agape.

_Onee-chan... _

_She's a Powerpuff Girl Z?_

-+-+-+-

Shou paced back and forth, holding the ringing telephone next to his ear.

"_Hello? Who is this? Why are you calling so goddamn EARLY?"_

"Aniki? Izzat you? I got something important to tell you!"

-+-+-+-

Kano , rather Butch, flew through downtown muttering to himself.

"I could be at home. But noooo. Stupid little brat breaks down and begs me to go after his sister..." He sighed.

_**You would have gone after her even if he hadn't suggested it.**_

Butch frowned. _Not this again... sane people don't have voices in their heads!_

_**Don't change the subject. You would have.**_

Butch bit his lip. _Yeah, I would have. What's your point?_

_**You're outside at 4 in the morning, chasing after a girl. You gotta have some major feelings for her, huh?**_

_I do NOT!_

_**Oh, you don't now, do you? **_

_Okay. Maybe a little bit. So leave me alone, you creepy voice!_

He sighed, rubbing his temples._At least that voice is gone. _He slowed his flight as he approached the battle.

-+-+-+-

Buttercup slammed her hammer ferociously against the zombie, only to have him catch it and send her flying back into the cement. For the eighth time.

"Blossom! Don't you have a plan?" The green girl exclaimed, pulling herself up and shaking off the shards of cement covering her sweaty body.

Her leader grunted in response. "Not yet. Just keep fighting him, okay? We'll think of something..."

Buttercup grit her teeth as she popped her shoulder back in place. "We don't have the _time_ to think up something!"

As the two argued, Bubbles and the zombie continued the furious battle.

The zombie grinned demonically at her and lunged forward. Bubbles retaliated by spinning her rod to block his punches. She quickly dodged to his left, sending a Neba-Neba his way in hopes he'd become stuck to something. The zombie avoided the bubble, leaping over it and executing a thunderous knock-out with a spinning kick to the side of her head.

Bubbles was sent soaring down into the pavement, breaking apart Buttercup and Blossom's spat. The two were alarmed, leaping back from where their teammate had fallen.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go get him, leader girl!" And the two remaining girls took off to fight the zombie.

-+-+-+-

When Kano reached the battle, it was Buttercup versus the zombie Kaiba. Blossom and Bubbles lay broken and bleeding, buried in the cement.

He instantly detransformed and hid in an alley to keep himself out of view. He didn't want to get involved and reveal himself unless it was absolutely necessary.

_Being Butch... having this extraordinary power... _

He turned back to watch the fight, only to see Buttercup slammed down harshly into the pavement. He growled as he saw the zombie pick her up by her collar and pull her closer to him.

_Does Kaoru mean more?_

He watched as the zombie whipped her head to the side, ripping off her choker in the process.

Kaoru, practically unconscious and detransformed, glanced over in the direction her head was leaning. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Kano standing there, leaning against the alley wall.

_He's... just watching me die.?_

-+-+-+-

Kano clenched his fists. Her eyes were clouded with tears and begging for help. She stared at him, screaming through her eyes that she needed him.

He didn't want to. She'd know. More importantly, _they'd_ know and he'd be wanted for killing Kaiba and being a monster. He wasn't a monster. But Kaoru really needed him. He could only stare as the zombie prepared to bite her.

_I can save her and be discovered, loosing Butch. Or I can keep my powers by loosing her. _

Kano immediately launched himself from the wall, transforming into Butch as he soared and knocked the zombie away from Kaoru, catching her in his arms. He looked down; she was unconscious.

_Thank god she didn't see._

And with that, he beat the living hell out the zombie, finally releasing Kare's spores by knocking the thing out.

He left the girl in the cement, frowning as he did. They'd know if he took her. Regardless of how bad he wanted too, he couldn't take her back with him.

So he detransformed and disappeared into the alley he'd come from, transforming again once he was sure he was out of sight to take off back to his apartment.

He furrowed his brows in thought.

_What the hell was Shou doing awake at 4 in the morning?!_

-+-+-+-

Kaoru woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was at the lab, bandages covering her body and a cast on her arm. She groggily looked up, seeing the professor tending to Momoko's leg.

"Professor?"

He jumped three feet in the air. Turning to look at her, he smiled.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded. "I guess so. I'm not dead, so that's always a plus. What the heck happened?"

The professor scratched his head, walking over to the main computer. He pressed a few buttons, and the scene of Butch fighting the Kaiba zombie appeared.

"This monster attacked the zombie, and in the process saved you three. But we believe that the monster had a predetermined goal of destroying Korematsu Kaiba. The Korematsu family is very rich, and a scientist with enough skills and access to chemical X could have intergrated the DNA of you three, possibly more of yours, because you are the toughest and strength was necessary for the monster to be able to kill off Kaiba, meaning that this monster must be found and researched in order to discover who created such a thing for a dirty job. And that also would mean a boy has been taken from his family, or maybe is conscious of what he's doing if he obtained his powers in a similar fashion to the way you three obtained yours. Or maybe he is a black light monster who just never had a motive of attacking before.

"I'm not sure exactly, but the necessary components to create the correct sequence of amino acids to form the protein that adds the power to chemical X to make it chemical Z may have been discovered through a lot of research, as Kaiba was the only heir to the Korematsu business which competes in a large market with many competitors and their business is much more successful than the others, as they are richer than the competing companies..."

Kaoru sighed. "Ask a simple question, get an elaborate answer." She muttered quietly as the Professor continued his rant.

"So, can I go?"

Professor Utonium turned and looked at her. "Are you sure you feel up to it? Are you completely rested?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

The professor rubbed his temples. "Then yes, you may go. Just rest and drink plently of fluids and don't stay up to late or participate in vigorous physical activity until you feel completely renewed."

Kaoru blinked. "Um, okay?"

"And keep an eye out for potiential evil-doers that could possibly be the monster."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and smirked. "Okay. I'll watch out for sketch people. Can I go?"

"It's 'may I go', but yes. You can."

Kaoru jogged out and waved goodbye. "Take care of Miyako and Momoko!"

Professor turned around to witness Kaoru's jogging. "I SAID NO PHYSICAL ACTIVITY!!!"

-+-

Kaoru laughed as she jogged down the street headed toward her home. _The Professor is so ridiculous. But I guess we do owe him..._

She stopped at an intersection, waiting for the cars to finish so she could cross.

_Who's new, my age, and would be an evil villian?_

_Only new kid this year was Kano. God, why is it always him? And he said he beat him up. But that he didn't kill him. _She sighed and changed her direction to head to Kano's apartment. _What am I going to do with that boy?!_

_-+-_

Kaoru boldly approached Kano's door. Her amnesia of the battle's events was passing, and all she could currently recall was that Kano had been there. And he _was_ the new kid.

She sighed, digging her hands into her pockets as she patiently waited for the door to be opened. When it wasn't, she bit her lip and knocked it again.

Still no answer.

She was getting pretty pissed at Kano. He had to be home. And she wanted answers. And she wanted those answers now.

She knocked again, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Eventually, it turned into all-out pounding and shouting fest.

"KANO! DAMN IT, KANO! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" She sighed and slid down the door. _Where is that boy?!_

She was moping over him not being there when an older black woman passed her. The lady bent down and tilted up her head.

Kaoru's eyes were glassy and her mouth was quivering.

"My dear, are you Kaoru?"

She nodded.

The lady pulled her up.

"Come with me."

-+-

Kaoru entered the woman's apartment cautiously.

"So, why did you want me to come?"

The lady ignored the comment as she dug through a pile of mail.

Kaoru's patience was already worn far to thin to put up with being ignored.

"I said, why do you want me?!"

The lady just smiled. "Patience, dear, is a virtue. And it's one you lack."

Kaoru blushed. "It's just, I kind of am upset he didn't answer and I don't have time to help you and..."

The woman laughed. "Honey, your boy is gone." And she handed Kaoru the letter she dug out from the stack on her counter.

"Go read it somewhere private, and sitting down."

-+-

_Gone. _Her lip quivered. _He can't be gone. It's not allowed. He hasn't even kissed me yet. _Her eyes widened. _Why did I think that?! I don't want him to kiss me! Eww..._

She blushed. _Hell with that. Yeah I do. He's hot. But why did he leave? What did I say?!_

She sat down in Sakurako's shop in the back corner, and once she had finished her dumplings she opened the letter.

-+-

**Kaoru-**

**You should know why I'm leaving. Take care of yourself. **

-+-

She blinked, shocked. _That's it?! _She pounded her fists on the table, furious. She also scared the living daylights out of the surrounding customers.

_No "Oh, Kaoru. I'll miss you". What the hell?! And he didn't even sign his name!_

She felt the tears rising to her eyes.

_God damn it, the bastard's making me cry._

_**It's okay to cry.**_

_Why would he leave?! He didn't even say goodbye?! "Take care of yourself"?! _

She sighed, slamming the money for her dumplings on the front counter as she stormed out the door. She goosestepped all the way to her house and ripped open the front door.

She slammed it as hard as she could and charged up the stairs to her room.

Finally, in the peace and quiet of her room, she collapsed into her pillow and cried over the loss of the one guy she actually, with all her heart, loved.

-+-

Kano sat anxiously in the airport. He was leaving for good. His dad wouldn't care; less of a burden for him to transport around. The cops wouldn't catch him for killing Kaiba.

He was going to New York City. He was going to be rich, find fame. He bit his lip. Or something like that.

And Kaoru? She was better off without him. Much better off. She could find a different guy. A much more deserving guy who wasn't a murderer.

It wasn't like she could've loved him, anyway.

---

**I feel a sequel coming on... **

**Thank you all for your support with this story. I honestly appreciate every single review. Thank you so much all my reviewers! I hope you're eagerly anticipating the sequel. I haven't started writing it. Gimme a break. It's summer.**

**Feel free to bitch about how I ended it. "Too soon, not enough green fluff, bitch/moan/whine/etc". Trust me. It's on the way. Now all I have to do is gather the balls to write that sequel. I know what I'm calling it, if that helps assure you I'm not too lazy. It'll probably loose the "Colorz" thing, because I think that's kind of lame. Yeah, it's totally lame. I am so keeping it. **

**But it will be "Colorz: Redemption". Ooh. Now you can fantasize the possibilities of such an amazing title. **

**And yeah. That was my first time writing a fight scene. So tell me what I need to improve on in that sense, because I know it wasn't that great.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. So I said I wasn't going to write power puff stuff anymore, but I mean, I love ButtercupxButch. And I found a page that completely had a totally different ending. A really cute ending. And since I was a bitch and didn't finish the sequel (yes, I know. i still feel guilty, but there's no way I finish it...) I decided hell, why not write up an ALTERNATE ENDING!? xD**

**So yes. Without further adieu, I present the lovely alternate ending to Colorz: Envy.**

**IMPORTANT: You still have to have read the last chapter- it works off the last chapter. But if you're reading the alternate ending, you've probably already read the actual ending, hm?**

**I think this one is better. XD**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ppgz. Nor the name Tobidogu Kano.**

**

* * *

**

_It wasn't like she could've loved him, anyway._

Kano frowned, running his hands anxiously over his legs. So if Kaoru was better off without him, why did he feel so... so weird? Guilty? She was probably going to be upset, right? But she would have figured out he was the murderer. Well, it was self-defense. Sort of, you know, because he was protecting her because Kaiba-zombie-thing had been trying to kill her. So yeah, it was totally self-defense because he was defending something that if it got hurt, he'd be hurt. So he was protecting himself- which meant it self defense. Yes.

He sighed and leaned his head forward, rubbing his fingers across his temple. So maybe it wasn't exactly self defense, but whatever. He had been protecting the city's heroes. Therefore he was a hero, not a murderer. A hero.

His logic made no sense, and it was really bothering him. How could he prove his innocence if he couldn't figure out what the hell he had done?

Wait. Why did he need to prove his innocence? He was running away to New York. He would never see Kaoru again. And for some reason, that thought really hurt. He bit his lip and slouched on the bench, staring at the 'Departures' list in front of him. The flight for New York was three hours away. He was going to have plenty of time on the airplane to think about stuff, too.

And whenever he began to think about stuff, the stuff always turned into Kaoru because, damn it, she was the only thing on his mind. Kano couldn't figure it out. No other girl had dwelled in his mind all the time like she did. And as much as it bothered him, he was sort of comforted by it. Just sort of, because if he admitted to himself he actually probably maybe just a little bit perhaps quite possibly cared about her, that would make his whole 'run away to New York and never show your face ever again' strategy a failure. He needed his run away to work because he was a murderer.

He growled aloud and cursed violently, causing the people around him to turn to him, surprised, and then continue on their way with that "Oh dear Lord" expression. His reason for cussing? His logic was still failing. He was just going around in circles. He was now back to the same thoughts before- was he really a murderer or had it been in defense?

And then he would have to face a realization he did not want to face- you know, the whole 'Kano loves Kaoru' thing... Wait. Did he love her? Shit. Shitshitshit. That wasn't good. If he loved her, he'd feel guilty. And shit! He did! Argggh!

Kano threw up his hands in frustration and stood up, resorting to pacing back and forth in front of the bench. Why was this decision thing so damn difficult? Guys were not supposed to fret over this type of thing. They were not emotional. They were manly and didn't need to worry about their girlfriend's feelings or anything like that because they weren't dependent. And Kano was a man! He would not allow Kaoru to make him dependent!

Of course, she could make him run away to New York City, but that was different. That wasn't really the case, because he wasn't just running from her. He was running from the law. But wasn't she the law, being a powerpuff girl? Damn. So he was running from her. And that was unmanly.

It was all so confusing to the poor boy. He just didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could stop caring and go on to New York and try to find a life there and try to forget about Kaoru. But... but he loved her. Kano sighed in acceptance. He did love her, and running away probably wasn't going to change that. Didn't absence make the heart fonder, or something like that? Yeah. So maybe this flight was a bad idea after all. But what could he do instead? Just go and talk to her? He already left that 'running away take care of yourself' message which, in all honesty, had been a stupid, stupid idea. She would be either pissed or really upset. Or both. Damn, what had he done?

He stared up at the departure sign one more time, deciding that was what he should do. Depart. He picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He then took off running through the airport, being sure to drop the ticket to NYC in the trash as he dodged people that were moving around him. He wasn't sure why he was sprinting; it just felt like the right thing to do.

But where would she be? She could be anywhere, damn it. He should call her, but then she'd just scream at him. So maybe... maybe he should just check at her house?

* * *

Kano arrived at her house in about thirty minute's time. He realized he probably should have called a cab or something, but he was already halfway there when the adrenaline pumping through his veins had cooled and he realized what an idiot he was.

But that was besides the point. He was here, finally, and no matter how out of breath he was he had to do something. He panted, leaning against the doorframe and tapping it gently. When he got no answer, he pounded against it a little harder. Then he glanced away- there was some sound, he couldn't help his curiosity- and suddenly the door was gone. But he kept knocking, and then he felt someone grabbed his wrist. He glanced up, surprised to see a red-eyed Kaoru glaring at him.

"Um, hey!"

And then he was inside the house, his arm twisted behind his back and his entire body slammed up against the wall. The door closed with a slam, and Kaoru twisted his other arm around too.

"Damn. That hurts!"

"Good. Bastard."

Kano bit his lip. He couldn't say he didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse you?"

"I'm sorry, okay? Geez- I shouldn't have spazzed like that. I just... I just freaked, okay?"

"And why the hell did you think you had to leave in the first place?!"

"You know why..."

"No, apparently I don't! I _thought_ you were trustworthy and would _tell _me things you thought I needed to know!"

"Bullshit. You have to know why! Then it would stupid if I had actually gone to New York..."

"You were running to _New York!?_"

"Um. Yes?"

"What the hell am I going to do with you?!" Kaoru tightened her grip and slammed Kano into the wall a few times, huffing in anger. "You're such a bastard!"

"So I hear. Um, can you stop doing that?"

"What?!"

"The whole 'let's beat Kano up' thing."

"You deserve it!" Kaoru quivered, willing herself not to break down on the spot and keep her mask of anger up. As long as she was angry, she wouldn't get upset.

"I know I deserve it."

"Then why do you want me to stop!?"

"Because before you beat me up, you should let me explain."

"There's nothing to _explain!_ You're a pansy ass who ran off to New York!"

"Well, was going to run to New York, you mean."

"Shut up!" Kaoru released her grip in order to move her hands to her face to whip away her tears. She turned away from him, refusing to look at him at all.

"Kaoru..."

"Don't even! I-I'm so pissed at you! Why didn't you tell me you had powers?!"

"I knew you knew."

"I'm not done!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me you had powers!?"

"Because I'm supposed to keep it a secret and I would never tell someone _untrustworthy!_"

"Oh, and now I'm untrustworthy!?"

"You... you!!!" Kaoru spun around, shoving him into the wall and glaring at him, her eyes meeting his. And she couldn't help it, the damn tears just starting falling on their own. And before she could protest, Kano had those damn warm comforting arms around her and her face was against his chest and he was whispering sweet and apologetic words and Kaoru, no matter how tough she was, couldn't help but hug him in return and cry into his shoulder.

She eventually pulled away from their embrace, flinching as Kano wiped a few stray tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry. Can... Can we try again?"

"What?"

"From the beginning. I'll tell you everything."

"You mean, like, start over?"

Kano nodded. "Except no chemistry. I hate that damn class."

Kaoru cracked a small grin. "Fine."

"Ahem. Hello, class. My name is Tobidogu Kano. I actually have dual personality, you see, because when I was younger visiting my dad here I was hit with a freaky black light when I walked through the park so now I have super special abilities. But don't worry, I won't kill you as long as you worship me as the god I am."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "As if."

"And who are you? I'm new here, remember?"

"I'm Matsubara Kaoru. I also have special freaky abilities because I was hit with a white light saving some stupid little boy who was playing in the street, so now I'm a powerpuff girl. And I fight crime and kick bad guy ass, but you don't have to worship me."

"Heh. I wish you had told me that."

"Hm?"

"The powerpuff _girl_ part."

"You... you thought I was a boy?!"

Kano blushed and avoided her eyes, answering with a nod. And Kaoru burst into laughter.

"F-for how long!?"

"Quite awhile, actually."

"You're such a loser. No wonder you dragged me into the boy's bathroom that day. And how did you find out I was a girl?"

Kano only blushed and pointed at her chest.

"Guys don't have those."

"No shit, Sherlock. You really should get that brain of yours checked out."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up!"

The two paused and then grinned. And then the mood darkened when Kaoru remembered the past.

"But Kano, you killed Kaiba."

"Oh. Right. But he was a zombie who was going to kill you."

"Yes. But you can't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"We have a ray that reverts them back to normal."

"Oh. Shit. Why didn't you tell me that?"

Kaoru raised a brow.

"Right. You didn't know I had super powers. So um, am I going to jail?"

"I doubt it. We'll explain stuff to the professor. I think he'll understand. But you still haven't explained the run away to New York City plan to me well enough."

"Oh. That."

"And the note? What kind of bastard leaves something like that?"

"Um. A really lovable bastard like me...?"

"Right. You just tell yourself that." Kaoru spun on her heel and began walking away.

"Kaaaoru..."

"Want some cheese with that whine?"

"Oh shut up. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me for that?"

"Psh. I probably won't. Can you imagine what it would be like if you had run away? I would have killed you."

"Yeah. But won't you now, anyway?"

"Probably. And you moved out of your apartment, right? So you need a place to stay. And that means you'll stay here because you have no friends, you loser. So that means I could totally murder you in your sleep."

"Damn. You know me well."

"Of course I do. I love you." And the words came out of her mouth before she could catch herself.

"You _what?"_

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No! I swear-"

And she wasn't sure what surprised her more: the feeling of his lips against hers or the fact they were actually kissing at all. And she just froze. Her eyes were opened, staring ahead at the boy in front of her. And his eyes were closed. And he was kissing her. And slowly, as she let her own eyes close as well, he pulled back for a moment to catch his breath. Their foreheads were touching. Kano glanced up, his dark forest eyes meeting with her light green ones. Then his eyes were closed again and his lips were on hers, and this time she was ready for it. She returned his kiss, even allowing him access to her throat. He took advantage of that.

When their little make out fest finally ceased, Kano looked up with a small blush.

"I... I love you too, okay? I'm sorry I ran. I just didn't know what to do..."

"It's fine. I forgive you."

"Even though you said you wouldn't?"

"Yeah. And we'll definitely have to talk professor out of arresting you. You saved us; you're a hero now."

"Heh. A hero."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late."

"And I can't have you going to prison; not when you can kiss like that."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

Kaoru grinned as Kano pushed her against the wall, his smirking face dangling right in front of hers.

"You know, babe, there's lots of other stuff I can do like that."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Well, then. You might have to show me."

"I just might."

* * *

**And now. That's really the end, I swear. XD **

**And once again, thanks for all the support. I couldn't have done this without you guys!!!**


End file.
